Me and You
by Lovejareth
Summary: Part of the 100 themes challenge. Lastest: Expectations. What has Jareth done now to piss Sarah off. Will he ever understand the woman? Much craziness. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chemistry

9-Chemistry

**A/N: Hi everyone, **

**This is theme 9 from the 100 themes challenge. I hope you like it and review. I will probably complete the challenge but not in order. **

Dear diary

I should have known. He put them up to it and I know him so how could I not have known!

oooOOOooo

Sarah stood at her bench in the chemistry lab. Chemistry she realised was not just all about learning the order of the elements in the periodic table but carrying out experiments. She had undertaken a project regarding the uses of potassium and was working with a lump of it. Stood there in the lab coat and nearly bored and confused to tears Sarah tempted to look over to the next bench where her lab partner James was working but since this was a project everyone had to do individually she and her partner in crime had been separated. James was a tall guy with blond hair and deep brown eyes hidden behind thick black glasses. Well what else could you expect from a guy who was studying both chemistry and physics at university.

James on the other hand was working happily and quiet content with whatever metal he had chosen and not once looked away from his work. Losing hope at cheating her way through Sarah started to turn the wheels inn her brain and suddenly started heading towards the sink to fill a trough full of water.

As she reached her bench a voice from the front of the class boomed

"Sarah Williams! Go spill that water back into the sink right now. Are you planning on exploding yourself. Well, that still won't get you out of this project!" her chemistry professor Mrs. Haywood yelled.

Nodding in acknowledgment Sarah started picking up the trough but saw two eyes peek up from the front of her bench. Startled she let go of the trough and ducked beneath the bench.

"Snuggles go back to the castle! I'm busy!"Sarah said in hushed tones in fear of being discovered with a goblin who looked rather cute with its furry skin and purple eyes but she had found that he could be more vicious than a sniper.

"King say make 'urself scarze so me come to king lady" he squeaked as he began to get teary eyed.

"Okay, okay. Just go to my house okay and don't mess it up, you remember what you did last time?"

"Yup" he nodded and started looking at her with blank eyes as if going into a flashback.

"And what did we learn?"

"Blue flame in magic box is evil! Roast tongue!" he shivered as he referred to her stove

"Good I'll see you there" and with that she ducked out from under her bench and as she picked up the trough of water yet again to dump it in the sink a leathery skinned creature ran in front of her feet causing her to dump the contents if the trough onto her bench and unfortunately on her sample of potassium too. As she fell to the ground she saw the horrified expressions on her classmates and teacher's face and heard a loud bang as the potassium exploded coming into contact with water.

Sarah fainted! But what she didn't see was the purple flame that shot up from the trough causing everyone to run as far away from the explosion as possible.

Later that day Sarah woke up in the nurse's office to discover the events which had followed her sudden departure from the land of the living and a major headache. She rushed home as soon as she had assured the nurse she was perfectly capable to walk by herself. Sarah had opted out of living on campus as her home was close by and most of all Toby needed her. Who else would have taken care of him when her dad and Karen went out on their weekly dates.

As she got home Sarah headed straight for her room and heard Karen yell in the background

"What's the rush?" and stood in front of her mirror hands on hips.

"Jareth! Let me in right now!" And with that she stood in the dirty throne room overflowing with feathers and goblin ale something she had discovered just didn't agree with her.

"Hello Precious. You're looking rather ravishing today" remarked the bored monarch from his seat of power as he practically lay on it with one leg over the arm rest and juggling those damned crystal balls looking as handsome as ever. His wild hair was even wilder today and his eyes had a touch of mischief. His attire: the usual, a white poets shirt with several buttons unbuttoned to show his alabaster skin underneath, tight black breeches tucked into his shiny black boots, signature gloves and of course his talisman.

Sarah had nearly forgotten her mission while admiring him but had to shake the dominating thoughts from her head and once again remember the embarrassment she had to suffer because of this insufferable man.

"You! How dare you! You know I'm in class at this time and you specifically sent Snuggles to me so I would mess up-"

"Love, I'm rather busy right now so could you come back with your juvenile issues later?" he asked her with mock innocence

"Yes I see you're busy, your majesty trying to cure the overpopulation of chickens in your kingdom but I need answers and promises now!"

I'm the background snickering from the goblins could be heard and a very obvious intake of breath had taken place by the majority of the present goblins at the mention of chickens but Sarah ignored and stated the Goblin King straight in the eyes demanding a reply.

"Very well then lets sort this issue out" he stood from his throne and walked towards her and stopped when they were practically standing a breath away. Jareth bent down to look at her and traced his nose on her cheek giving her a kiss and then finally whispering into her ear "Goodbye Sarah" and with that she disappeared from the throne room landing in her room.

Nobody knew what happened that day from there on except from some of the goblins who reported hearing something along the lines of "muck dew bareth" from the king lady.

** Tada! All done **


	2. 67 percent

**Theme 70- 67%**

**A/N: This was somthing that just came to me as I was reading through the themes. So I hope you guys like it and REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the labyrinth or any of its characters and I also used some of the questions from real quizes out there so i don't own some of the questions either**

"You're crazy! I could be a way better ruler than you are" yelled Sarah for perhaps the 60th time during the 30 minute argument she had been having with the goblin king.

"Listen precious, I am the king and therefore only I know how much I sacrifice for my kingdom and it's insulting that you would think otherwise. Now let's stop this madness and do something perhaps more entertaining. I for one can think of several entertaining possibili-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence off. I've had it up to here with you" she exclaimed holding her right hand over her head.

"It's not my fault you find me irresistible" said Jareth with his signature smirk in place

"You know what? I think I could even be a better man than you!" and that was it. The goblet had been thrown and the king never backed away from a challenge.

"And I suppose you have a away to prove this declaration"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" soon Sarah was typing 'Gender Quizzes' in 'Google' and opened up a page with lots of questions which could supposedly determine a person's gender.

**Gender Quiz- Sarah**

1) What gender do you think you are?

•Girl

Boy

Boy outside but a woman on the inside

I'm kind of both genders

2) Favourite colour?

Pink

Pastels

Blue

•Dark blue

Yellow

Anything dark

3) What do you think of dirt?

•Dirt's good! It makes my roses grow.

Dirt's good! It makes worms grow. I fish with worms.

Dirt's great! When it rains, it makes mud

Dirt's disgusting! It's full of germs and bacteria

4) What's your favourite sport out of these 2?

•Football

Volleyball

None

5) Favourite dance style out of these four?

Salsa

•Techno

Waltz

Mambo

At the last question Jareth laughed out loud which was a rarity in itself

"That's because you have two left feet" he laughed before getting smacked with a cushion.

Sarah continued without commenting but not before giving him the I'm-really-trying-not-to-kill-you-so-try-not-to-piss-me-off look

6) The one thing you can't live without is...

Phone

Hand bag

Glitter

Mirror

•Video games

Beer

An enjoyable toilet environment

"Stop snorting at me! You know I love 'Burnout Revenge'" she protested but Jareth continued his disapproving looks

7) Do you wear make-up?

No way, I'm a guy!

No

•Just a little

Yeah

Yes!

Just eyeliner

8) On a scale from one to five, how bothered are you about your clothes?

1

2

•3

4

5

Sarah clicked the submit button.

**Results-**

54% male

46% female

'You are in contact with both your feminine and masculine side' the results page said.

"You're turn" Sarah put her laptop in Jareth's lap and he began the quiz

**Gender Quiz- Jareth**

1) What gender do you think you are?

Girl

•Boy

Boy outside but a woman on the inside

I'm kind of both genders

2) Favourite colour?

Pink

Pastels

Blue

•Dark blue

Yellow

Anything dark

3) What do you think of dirt?

Dirt's good! It makes my roses grow.

Dirt's good! It makes worms grow. I fish with worms.

Dirt's great! When it rains, it makes mud

•Dirt's disgusting! It`s full of germs and bacteria

4) What's your favourite sport out of these 2?

Football

Volleyball

•None

"These are not sports," Jareth felt the need to mention

"I like sword fighting"

"Sure" came the sarcastic reply

5) Favourite dance style out of these four?

Salsa

Techno

•Waltz

Mambo

6) The one thing you can't live without is...

Phone

Hand bag

•Glitter

Mirror

Video games

Beer

An enjoyable toilet environment

7) Do you wear make-up?

No way, I'm a guy!

•No

Just a little

Yeah

Yes!

Just eyeliner

"Ahem! Don't lie!"

"Sarah it's not make-up and its only there to mark my position in the Underground"

"I don't care goblin king! There is colour on your eyelids and you wear lip gloss so make that a yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Got you!"

Jareth mumbled under his breath in annoyance but ticked yes anyway

7) Do you wear make-up?

No way, I'm a guy!

No

Just a little

•Yeah

Yes!

Just eyeliner

8) On a scale from one to five, how bothered are you about your clothes?

1

2

3

4

•5

As Jareth clicked submit his heart was ready to jump out of his chest and to him Sarah's Internet connection slowed down extremely at that point.

**Results-**

67% female

33% male

'You tend to be _very _feminine at times' the results sais

"WHAT!"

Sarah fell off the sofa and stared rolling around in laughter hardly able to breath

"This is machine of yours is crazy and is getting bogged!"

"I-hahaha-told you Jareth-hahahaha-67%-hahaha-"

By the end of that day what was left was a hysterical Sarah and an extremely crabby king who was still cursing the foul machine which had the nerve to call Jareth feminine.

**A/N: That was it folks. Please review... Everyone who reviews gets a virtual Jareth kiss (I know you guys secretly want them) :D**


	3. Precious Treasure

36. Precious Treasure

**A/N: This is theme 36 and its more familyish, if that makes any sense. So hopefully you will all enjoy it and REVIEW which I really APPRECIATE so PLEASE REVIEW. Happy reading**

A little girl of no more than 6 years old was walking around the castle beyond the goblin city. The girl had dark brown hair which was so dark and yet was emitting light, almost oozing power. Her bright blue eyes seemed so mysterious but could be set alight in a moment from mischief and delight. She was the daughter of two of the Underground's most influential people and was looking for entertainment which no one was willing to provide- not even the cook!

Having looked through the entire castle Jade found that everyone was busy, that was the flaw of being a princess and living in a castle where everyone was under strict rules and following protocol all of the time. The gardener, Hoggle was with his wife; Sir Didymus was guarding the Bog of Eternal Stench; Ludo was hibernating; the cook was cooking; the laundry staff was washing; the servants were cleaning or carrying out some other tedious task.

She walked down the hallways of her home having memorised the path to her destination long before and swiftly entered her father's study.

oooOOOoo

Jareth was sitting behind his desk hidden by piles of paper work which he had ignored for far too long. Lately Jareth had been so busy trying to entertain his wife pregnant with their second child and also keeping the kingdom running. Being King was not easy. Frustrated from the tons of sheets he had to sign and read through he sat with his hands clutching his forehead.

The little girl walked slowly towards her father and as she approached him she sat on his lap with practised movements without requiring help from him.

"What the- Jade" Jareth changed his sentence midway realising the imposter was his daughter and quickly bringing a big smile to his face.

"Darling, Daddy is working."

"I'm bored and no one wants to play with me not even Mr. Fluffy" she held up her brown furry teddy bear as proof.

oooOOOooo

Somewhere else in the castle Sarah was busy looking for her daughter and having wandered the entire castle about 10 times Sarah was getting extremely worried. Living in a castle was great; but not when you were searching for someone or 7 months pregnant.

oooOOOooo

Jade ran. She was running away from the 'evil' King who wanted to take away the princess and turn her into a goblin. She was running through the dark halls of the castle where no one seemed to be present. The eerie halls were staring down at her trying to consume the light within her. Or so she thought. With each step she could sense the Goblin King come closer and closer and she knew that soon she would lose but Jade was Sarah's daughter and having inherited her fiery nature was up for any challenge.

Jade found herself in the throne room and felt someone behind her. She turned around to find no one there but as she turned back she came face to face with the 'evil' Goblin King.

Jareth grabbed for his daughter and picked her up.

"Aaghhhhhhhh" Jade yelled.

"Got you!" he said in his most evil daddy voice.

oooOOOooo

Sarah heard her daughter scream and she ran which wasn't an easy task considering her physical condition. What if something had happened to her? What if someone had kidnapped her? Sarah yelled for the guards and they too were soon souring the castle and she herself went to the throne room.

What Sarah saw in the throne room as she stood in the entrance out of sight of the occupants of the room she had not expected. Sarah saw her husband sitting in his throne with Jade in his lap squirming with laughter as her father tickled her.

"What are the two of you-"

"Freeze!" hundreds of guards from behind Sarah yelled.

"Queen we've found the princess! She's-" the one in charge stopped and looked who the princess was with "with the King, I'll just leave you" he finished feeling like a complete buffoon.

Jareth watched the entire display with his signature smirk plastered on his face and Jade too had stopped to look at the commotion.

"Well that was something! So the King is going to get imprisoned for playing 'It' with his own daughter."

Jade burst out laughing. Jareth and Sarah both looked at their daughter and their hearts filled with happiness and soon had joined her. Sarah walked over to the throne and sat on the step near the throne. They were all laughing and most importantly safe. The guards were used to the tons of false alarms the Queen had called in her weakened state of pregnancy but never failed to take any of them seriously. This was just another day at the castle beyond the goblin city and that's how everyone liked it.

**That's another one... Hopefully someone will find it in their heart to REVIEW cause I work hard on this stuff and dream of getting good reviews. (If that didn't work I'm seriously gonna have to work on this guilt thing!) Until next time... **


	4. Duality

24. Duality

**A/N: This is theme 24 and in my opinion the best executed one-shot by me yet. There is lots of madness, Jareth trying his hand at seduction, Sarah attempting to thoroughly piss Jareth of. You know the usual but with plenty of twists. I'm uploading this from my phone so hopefully it should come out all right in terms of format. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: this is what I always forget to add in so here it is. I, Lovejareth do not own the labyrinth or it's characters but if they were offered to me I most certainly buy them all especially Jareth **

Visiting the underground or the castle beyond the Goblin City was something Sarah had made a habit ever since she and Jareth had come into terms with what had happened all those years ago Sure neither of them fully moved on but at least they had become civil with each other…or something like that.

This year for her holiday Sarah had come to stay at the castle since her parents and Toby were staying with Karen's parents for the beginning of the summer vacation. Sarah's relationships had only gone uphill with not just her family but she had even made better friends but her labyrinth friends were creatures she loved and they were a huge reason that she had become the person she was today.

Sarah was sitting in the library of the castle reading about the history of the Underground. What she was trying to find out was how old Jareth really was but they had failed to mention that in any book, any scroll, anything. And he wasn't going to tell so this would perhaps forever remain a mystery that she would yearn to know.

Jareth walked into his library and saw Sarah surrounded by the many books she had taken off the shelves and sitting on the floor in a corner with lots of cushions and throws. She was trying so hard to find out as much as she could and Jareth decided to take some time off his work to help her out, not that he would tell her that he had gone to such great lengths to help her out.

"Sarah," she was jerked out of the imaginary world she had drifted to while reading the boring text in front of her, she was just not a history person.

"Sarah," he repeated again this time hoping he would get a response, by the Gods a King should not have to repeat himself He got a curious 'what-do-you-want' expression from her and deemed it fit to continue with his sentence.

"Since you are in my Kingdom I feel it's my responsibility to teach you some self defence, I mean you do live in a castle when you come here and someone could try to harm you." Getting nothing but a curious look from Sarah he continued less sure of himself this time and on the verge of running away to his study.

"Is that something you would be interested in?"

Sarah thought it over and decided it was her best form of entertainment in the castle and quickly accepted.

The next day when Jareth sent a servant to call Sarah for her lessons she was very anxious. Maybe this was just a way for Jareth to kill her and claim it was an accident? But she had to trust him so she forced such thoughts from her head. The maid brought her to Jareth's study which Sarah felt was completely odd and Jareth was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, you made it so let's begin" he started to stand up.

"Jareth, isn't the study a little congested to do any sort of fighting in here?" she asked perplexed.

"No Precious, we will not do physical labour. You don't need to when you have magic."

"But I don't have magic!" she stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the Underground.

"Of course you do! Remember the King of the goblins had given the girl certain powers!" he refused to acknowledge that he had also fallen in live with the girl.

"Okay" she answered sceptically.

"Now let's start shall we. Let's sit down," he pointed to the sofa in the corner "and begin."

Jareth taught Sarah to bring out her inner powers for what seemed like many hours and despite the fact that she could do it the powers were never used for anything she wanted them to. So far Sarah had broken two precious vases, knocked over a book shelf and nearly drowned the room underwater which Jareth just could not understand. How could she manage to do all of that and not form a simple crystal?

"Sarah for the bloody millionth time, focus!" he yelled at her frustrated from the lack of progress. It wasn't a hidden fact that Jareth was not patient.

"Hey! Stop yelling at me" Sarah whined and stood up turning to face him. She almost felt like a little girl again from hearing Jareth order her like he did.

"You know what I'd rather someone kidnap me than have to face another second of this torture." she said waving her hands around and out if no where a crystal formed in her hands and fell to the floor.

Lots of green gas started appearing and both Sarah and Jareth started coughing and trying to wave the gas out. When the gas cleared not so long after and the occupants of the room stopped coughing and choking in the gas. Jareth looked up at Sarah and what he saw confused him immensely.

"Sarah" he yelled to an invisible person behind him

"Why am I staring at myself!" realisation dawned on him

"And why do I sound like you!"

"Shut up" the other Jareth said "I'm staring at myself with your voice and ewww I'm wearing those God awefull tights that you like to wear" Sarah said from Jareth's body and with his voice.

"How did you- hey wait a minute, they are breeches and look great on me."

"Jareth just reverse this thing and get me back in my body! And don't touch me" Sarah yelled at herself as she saw the imposter in her body begin to touch her stomach and God knows where he would go from there.

"That's a great idea precious" 'Sarah' said "you can try to reverse this spell that you put on the both of us and I will try to explore my new body." 'Sarah' continued and began to turn away towards the door.

"Don't you dare Jareth! I swear on the life of my future children I'll take all these clothes off and run around naked in the castle and call your entire court and do lap dances for them"

"You wouldn't dare!" he stated.

"Try me" 'Jareth' challenged with a smirk not quiet right.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, I know you. And you wouldn't dare do something like that"

"Okay Jareth. You brought this on yourself." Having finished that sentance 'Jareth' made a quick exit with 'Sarah' following.

As soon as Sarah left the study she saw a maid walking down the hall as saw her chance to embarrass the King. She quickly ran to the maid who curtseyed awkwardly not used to dealing with the King directly.

"Your Majesty"

Sarah grabbed the maid by both of her shoulders.

"Maid there's something I've been meaning to tell you" Sarah said looking deep into the maids eyes "My love for you is like diarrhoea, I just can't hold it in" Sarah heard 'herself' yelling from behind and knew it was time to go.

"So long my love" and Sarah ran along the hall.

Jareth had heard everything Sarah had said to the maid and was feeling thoroughly embarrassed. As he approached the maid who was still frazzled from the events that had taken place he felt the need to tell her holding her in the same fashion that Sarah had seconds ago.

"The King is on some sort of medication which is causing him to behave like this. You know he would never actually behave like that with a woman." And with that he too was off after Sarah to see what new problem she would get him in.

While the real Jareth was busy explaining her behaviour to the maid Sarah ran into Adrian, Jareth's assistant who told her that Lord Baron had arrived to discuss the exports and imports of the goblin kingdom.

"Great Adrian. You will be rewarded with a kiss from me later but know that I love you" Sarah yelled back at him while racing for the throne room where Lord Baron was waiting.

Sarah entered the throne room to find Lord Baron waiting for Jareth. She put a huge out if character smile on Jareth's face and ran towards the Lord who had turned around to greet the King.

"Good after-" he began but was cut off as the King flung himself into the Lord's arms and wrapped his arms around the Lord's neck.

"Shhhh," 'Jareth' put a finger on the lords lips.

"Don't speak, just listen. Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!"

'Jareth' said in his most seductive voice.

"To... To what... Your Majesty?" replied the lord who at this point was perplexed and a bit freaked out by the behaviour of the King.

"Say yes that you will hold me in your arms forever, that you will kiss me day and night, that you will love throughout the night, that you will-"

"That's enough... Your majesty" the real Jareth said who at this point was just as mortified as lord Baron.

He walked over to 'Jareth', grabbed him by the arm and began walking away.

"My apologies, the King is on strong medication-"

"Goodbye my love" Sarah decided to stretch the moment and winked at the lord.

Having finally dragged himself out of the throne room the real Jareth finally gave up as he was thought to be a respectable member of the court and didn't want to tarnish that reputation further with a lap dance in lord Baron's lap. The thought made Jareth shiver and he gave in.

Soon they made their way to the castle healer as Jareth couldn't control his anger or the magic in Sarah's body so couldn't reverse the spell himself. The healer was an old Fae who had been tending to Jareth since he was just a boy and when he heard the tale of the day he gave both Jareth and Sarah (or Sarah and Jareth) a disapproving glare. Eventually he managed to reverse the spell but not before scowling at them both and telling them how irresponsible they were.

Lord Baron eventually made his way out of the castle.

"I knew he was fishy!" people heard him mumble under his beard.

A/N: hopefully everyone liked it and will review. And thanks to my reviewers. I really appreciate the fact that you guys spare a few moments to comment on my writing. Please keep it up


	5. Mother Nature

22. Mother nature

**A/N: Theme 22. This one is a bit crazy. I'm one of those shy people so I was nervous about this one. I've had it written out for weeks and have finally found the courage to press upload. I'd just like to thank tazzledmuch as the idea for the previous theme belonged to her. And of course my reviewers are awesome. So I hope you guys like this one too and give me lots of REVIEWS. **

**Oh and someone asked me how Jareth knew how to use a computer in theme 67%. It's because Sarah showed him how. LOL. **

**Since this is meant to have 100 themes I may run out of ideas for them so if anyone has any concepts, scenes or ideas for anything they would like me to write I'd love to. That's enough from me. Back to the story. Enjoy. **

There are many tragedies of life which guys never have to face, many problems that they will never need to solve and many things that they will just never understand and this was one of those situations for Jareth because he simply did not understand.

"Sarah what is wrong? Please tell me,"Jareth yelled again

"I can help. Just tell me!" he continued In frustration.

"Jareth can some things not just remain private! Do you have to butt into everything!"

Jareth just did not understand. Sarah had been cranky all day. It wasn't something unusual for her since she did tend to get annoyed whenever Jareth arrived at her house uninvited but today her mood had been knocked down several levels for no apparent reason.

"Listen now and remember; aunt flow is here to visit and is driving me crazy so back off and give me some space"

"Huh? I didn't know you have an Aunt Flow and I'm not blind I can see she's not here!" Jareth mentioned with mild hesitation and annoyance.

There was something very wrong. Sarah wouldn't tell such an obvious lie.

"Oh boy! You know what come with me. I need to got to Tesco's"

As Sarah drove from her temporary home in London to the nearest supermarket 'Tesco' Jareth could feel the unease and awkwardness Sarah had been displaying throughout the day.

They walked down the hygiene aisle and Sarah reached for a packet of 'Always' and without looking back went to the medicine aisle and grabbed a packet of 'Feminax'.

Jareth merely walked behind Sarah from the moment he understood her problem and the single syllable sound which escaped his mouth was "oh!"

He was feeling like a complete oaf.

The next day Jareth decided to yet again push his luck and appeared at Sarah's house to find her sitting on her couch watching a movie and eating directly from a big tub of 'Ben and Jerrys'. She was crying too.

She had pulled all the curtains close and turned every light off and sat wrapped in a blanket. Deep down Jareth knew that underneath the blanket she was wearing those zebra printed pyjamas that he had told her countless times he hated but Jareth could tell that if one wrong syllable was uttered he would get something aimed straight for his face.

"What's wrong now? Do you need anything?"

"It's just so sad! Why did it have to sink. It was such a beautiful ship and Kate Winslet and Leonardo Di Caprio looked so good together" Sarah managed to say between the sobs.

"Oh dear Lord. You're clearly not in the mood so I'll just come back tomorrow"

Jareth knew that she would just have to get over this 'tragedy' on her own so decided it would be best if he left her to it.

The next day Jareth had had enough. What the hell was wrong with her. So he prepared himself for the most convincing speech that he would ever give. He spoke to his old nanny about the 'problem' that he was facing and she very nearly laughed in his face and told him that it was natural and he should stop trying to get on Sarah's nerves. As if. But no matter Jareth was prepared.

He made his way to Sarah's house and what he found there was too much. Sarah had pulled back all of the curtains, opened nearly every window and a delicious smell was wafting through the house. It appeared as if Sarah has scrubbed the entire house clean.

"Sarah?" Jareth called with hesitation. The signs so far were good regarding Sarah's mood but you can never be too sure.

"Hi Jareth. I baked some double chocolate chip cookies. Would you like one?" Sarah came out of the kitchen holding a tray of delicious looking cookies looking as fresh as a fiddle and smiling. She was actually smiling after two whole days.

Jareth forgot everything which he had been memorising to say to her and just gave up on trying to understand her. Whoever had said it was right. Women are impossible to understand. God bless Mother Nature.


	6. Expectations

33. Expectations

**A/N: hello folks. I wrote this in deep depression today as a British resident at a time of the Olympics I'm very scared. Everyone is talking about how there will be a terrorit attack and the fact that I live here and people are predicting my death is not a comforting thought. I mean who believes in this illuminati, symbolism stuff? So I thought why not write a bit of J/S and hope that Jareth will be there to catch me if my world falls down. (Author imagines while getting daze-eyed (if a phrase like that exists)) anyway please enjoy and let me know how you feel about this and also the Olympics 2012 as that seems to be a hot topic at the moment. **

Jareth was sitting on his throne surrounded by filthy chickens and hundreds of goblins squashed around the barrels of ale on the edges of the room. He had had enough. How long till he finally had his bride at home with him. Sarah one of the few rare people apart from jareth that the demented goblins actually listened to. And unlike him, she didn't have to yell. Jareth was pulled out of his thoughts by a goblin trying to form a full sentence and failing miserably.

"Y'er Majesty! E 'ave an issue!"

"What is it Haemsqueek! Can't you see I'm trying to wallow in my misery!"

"Its Haemogoblin y'er Majesty. N'd its King Lady. She talk funky."

Without commenting on the situation further Jareth pulled out a crystal from thin air and looked in to see his beloved.

oooOOOooo

Sarah was walking along a deserted road singing happy tunes with the winds of the cold night air.

"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind." Sarah was singing.

"There was something so pleasant about that place Even your emotions have an echo in so much space

And when you're out there without care Yeah, I was out of touch But it wasn't because I didn't know enough I just knew too much"

Sarah was so deeply absorbed in the song and the atmosphere which the dark had created around her that she didn't even realize that somewhere in between her song Jareth had appeared behind her and was walking steadily always staying a few paces behind Sarah. Jareth was amused and since he hadn't ever seen Sarah drunk before, he was also rather intrigued by what she might do next.

"Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Possibly" Sarah screeched in a high pitch voice.

Jareth was in so much pain trying to keep his laughter bottled up inside of him and finally felt the need to let her know that she wasn't alone. So he walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was now frozen in place wondering who was holding her with her back to his chest.

"Precious, we all know you're crazy. Why are you asking the world for conformation? Isn't my word enough?" Jareth whispered into her ear.

Sarah having realised who it was behind her whirled around and scowled at him as she pointed her finger into his chest.

"You mister," she said while poking Jareth's chest with her slender finger. "You are not welcome. Go away and spend time with those high and mighty Fae in the Underground and don't bother about me"

She turned away from him and continued to walk away and sing in a voice which could make anyone believe someone was strangling a cat.

"Sarah darling how much have you drunk?"

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am" was Sarah's intelligent response to Jareth's amusement.

"Right, I think it's time to go home"

"No Jareth-"

Before Sarah could complete her sentence Jareth had transported them both to Sarah's house which she had moved to when she got a job in New York.

As you can imagine Sarah had had quite a bit to drink so the sudden change of location, lighting, etc, surprised her which made her faint and as she began to fall to the ground in her state of unconsciousness Jareth was there to catch her in time and take Sarah to her bed.

The next morning Sarah woke up to a not so pleased Jareth holding a glass of lemonade and a cup of coffee. Sarah reached for the coffee which was pulled back just in time as Jareth handed Sarah the glass of lemonade and told her to drink.

Having become aware again Sarah realised she was meant to be upset with Jareth and was about to give him the same treatment she vaguely remembered giving him the night before when Jareth asked

"What have I done Sarah? What have I done which you think I've done? Have I even done it?"

At the last question Sarah plainly glared at Jareth which was a good indication of the answer to that particular question.

"Alright, I've definitely done it but please tell me what it is" Jareth said as he sat at the foot of Sarah's bed.

"You know very well you were staring at that girl at the night club and then you walked away with her you ass!"

"What!" was Jareth's intellectual reply.

"No I never. I've never even been to a night club so how could I have been staring at that girl?!"

"You were! In my dream. And what if that scenario really did happen. You would walk away with the girl to pervert do lets just end this potential-slash-existing relationship. Right now!" you could tell Sarah was mad because she was practically yelling at this point.

"Let's just think about this. You don't want to see me anymore because I did something at a place in your dream which I will probably never go to."

Sarah nodded but she realised it was that moment when you realise you're wrong and look foolish.

Jareth got up from the bed.

"Right I think you need some more sleep and I need to go home and wonder why I fell in love with the craziest mortal alive while I could clearly have gone to the girl at the club."

Jareth went back to the castle. And somehow Jareth was the one who ended up apologising for something he did in Sarah's dream the very next day. Women will be women.


End file.
